


Zero Degrees Fahrenheit

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: Things get heated in the Antarctic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN springfling 2016.

Jared bent forward over his half-eaten plate of pasta. “Hot new guy at half past nine,” he muttered.

Jared’s idea of giving directions didn’t make much sense sometimes, but from the way he was looking over Jeff’s right shoulder, Jeff guessed that meant somewhere behind him. He slowly turned around, taking in the half-filled cafeteria, some people wolfing down their food, some eating slowly, some chatting with their friends or coworkers with their empty plates still in front of them.

A guy stood with a full tray, looking at little lost on where to sit. His cheeks were still pink from the cold outside, darkening further when he noticed Jared waving at him enthusiastically.

“You know him?” Jeff asked as the guy hesitantly made his way over. He wouldn’t be surprised if Jared did. Jared made friends easily and probably knew half the station by name.

“Nah, just saw him from afar yesterday.”

The guy had arrived at their round table, and Jeff scooted over to make some space for him. Up close the guy looked just a little older than Jared, with short hair, a hint of stubble, and the greenest eyes Jeff had seen in a while. As soon as he’d sat down, Jared stuck his hand out in front of Jeff’s chest, the sleeve of his sweater nearly landing in Jeff’s chicken.

“Hey, I’m Jared. Big daddy here is Jeff.”

“Jensen,” the guy said as he shook first Jared’s, then Jeff’s hand, his grip firm. “And I dunno, I think you might be bigger.”

Jared laughed. “I guess you’re right. Though I swear it’s just a myth that I had to get my ECW clothing custom made.” He waited until Jensen had taken a bite of his food, then said, “So, Jensen, where are you from? What are you doing here? How long will you stay? Are you finding your way around yet?”

“Uh...” Jensen had gone a little wide-eyed during the onslaught, glancing between Jared and Jeff.

Jeff chuckled. “You’ll have to excuse him. He misses his dogs, so he acts like an overeager puppy to make up for it.”

“You have dogs?” Jensen asked. “What kind?”

Jared waved a hand. “They’re rescue dogs, so we’re not actually sure. But they’re the best.”

Jeff leaned back and let their conversation wash over him, content with throwing in a comment here and there. Jensen told them that he was from Texas – much to Jared’s delight – and here for six months to study marine life in the cold water of the McMurdo Sound.

Eventually, Jeff pushed his chair back. “I gotta get back to work.” He picked up his tray. “It was nice meeting you, Jensen. Why don’t you come over some time and we’ll watch a movie?”

He saluted as Jensen nodded and left them to their talk about summer barbecues and icefishes.

+++

To Jared’s credit he waited almost a whole day before bringing it up.

“So. Jensen,” he said while they were getting ready for bed. “He’s kinda...”

“Ridiculously handsome?” Jeff finished.

“Well, yeah.” Jared pulled his shirt over his head, completely uninhibited about showing off his muscled abs. “But, I mean, smart, too. And nice.” He unzipped his jeans and let them slide to the floor. “D’you think he’d be interested?”

“Well, here’s a novel idea,” Jeff said, getting rid of his own shirt. “Ask him.”

“Ass,” Jared said. He shoved at Jeff’s chest, then pushed harder until Jeff fell willingly onto the bed behind him, Jared following him down. They kissed once, and Jared moved his lips next to Jeff’s ear while his fingers toyed with the button of Jeff’s slacks. “Did you notice his mouth? So soft and inviting. Think about what he could do to you with it.”

Jeff groaned, “God, you perv,” but he couldn’t help thinking about it: Jensen’s mouth warm and wet on his neck. Grabbing the back of Jared’s head for distraction, he flipped them over so Jared was smiling up at him, his long hair spread out on the pillow. Twisting a strand around his finger, Jeff tugged on it. “‘Bout time you saw Felicia again, don’t you think?”

“No way!” Jared exclaimed, downright indignant. His hands slipped from Jeff’s waist to resume their earlier task of getting Jeff out of his pants. “You like it long.” The right hand wormed its way in through the open fly. “Besides, imagine how Jensen could hold onto it while he –”

He laughed into the kiss Jeff shut him up with.

+++

“This,” Jensen sat up straight and ran a hand over his face, “is horrible. How can you watch this here?”

“It’s a classic!” Jared and Jeff said in unison. Grouped around Jared’s laptop on the bed, they had drifted closer together over the course of the movie and were now pressed against each other with Jeff’s arm around Jared’s shoulders.

“It’s actually tradition to watch it if you winter-over at the Amundsen-Scott station,” Jared said. “But since you won’t get to do that…”

“And I’m really glad now that I don’t.” Jensen shuddered.

“Scared?” Jared teased.

“Maybe you should walk him over to his dorm,” Jeff said. He kissed Jared’s neck, and Jensen looked down, far too quickly. Jeff’s heart sank; beside him, Jared stiffened.

“Sorry we’re making you uncomfortable,” Jeff said after what felt like an eternal moment of awkward silence.

Jensen’s head snapped back up. “No, that’s not – That would be –” He took a deep breath and started again. “I had a pretty serious boyfriend in college. You’re not making me uncomfortable,” he insisted, although he looked anything but. “I should go anyway.”

“You could stay,” Jared said softly, but either Jensen hadn’t heard him or he acted like he hadn’t, because he’d already gotten up and was looking for his jacket.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jensen practically fled the room.

“Well,” Jeff muttered into Jared’s hair. “That went well, right?”

+++

A week later Jared decided that Jensen had avoided them long enough and marched over to the Hotel California to drag Jensen out of his room.

+++

“When you said ‘hiking’, I thought you meant like, _walking_ in the snow. Away from base camp.” Jensen stood atop the small hill still within eyeshot of the station, eyes hidden by a pair of large mirrored sunglasses.

“Not until you’ve become a happy camper next week.” Jared sat down heavily in the snow.

Jensen looked at him, one eyebrow raised over the top of the glasses. “You’re actually serious, aren’t you.”

“Of course.” Jared tried his best to look offended. “It might surprise you, seeing as you haven’t known me for very long, but I rarely joke about anything.” He leaned back and pushed himself off to gain speed as he slid down the hill on his butt. “Last one down’s a lame-ass penguin!” he yelled.

“Penguins are not lame!” Jensen yelled back.

They went down twice more, but the second time Jensen was going too fast and toppled over halfway down.

“Shit.” Jared made his way down to him slowly. “Are you okay?”

Jensen was lying on his back, laughing. “Yeah. Just let me catch my breath for a second.” He’d lost his hat a couple of feet away, snow was clumped in his hair and sticking to his eyelashes, melting slowly. He looked beautiful.

Jared bent over him.

Their lips met for a second, just enough for Jared to flick out his tongue and taste the cold, then Jensen rolled away and got up.

“Let’s go back.”

Jared resisted the urge to pound the icy ground in frustration.

+++

Jeff found him in their room, sitting on the bed nearest the window and staring at the wall of white outside. The howling of the wind was loud even in here.

“He’s gonna be fine,” Jeff said.

Jared turned to look at him. “Jeff, he’s out there sleeping in a tent! Or a fucking _snow trench_! I’m barely allowed to leave this building.”

“They’ve got Kim with them, and you know she’s the best.” Jeff sat on the other bed to face him. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Jared nodded and wiped his eyes, almost angrily. Jared was a strong man, confident and a big ball of sunshine, but he wore his heart on his sleeve.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Jeff said again. He leaned forward to tip Jared’s chin up and kiss him. “Some off us practice their whiteout with a bucket on their heads and some get the real deal. That’s why we _have_ survival training. C’mere.” He pulled them both on one bed, arranged them so Jared was lying with his head on Jeff’s chest. Rubbing over Jared’s hair, Jeff said, “That’s it. Let big daddy take care o’ ya.”

Jared snorted and smacked him.

+++

They were still in the same position when Jeff woke up at the knock on the door. Light came in from around the dark blinds, but of course you could never tell from that what time it was, and Jeff didn’t bother looking at the clock. Trying not to disturb Jared, Jeff gently disentangled himself to open the door.

“Hey,” Jensen said. “We just got back, and I –”

“‘s that Jensen?” Jared called from the bed, his speech sleepy and slow. “Bring him back here. And if he tries to run, cuff him or something.”

Jensen stood hesitantly beside the bed. “Are you su—”

“For god’s sakes.” Jared snagged hold of Jensen’s wrist and unceremoniously tugged him down. “Sleep.”

+++

The second time Jeff woke up to Jared and Jensen kissing.

All three of them were tangled up on the small bed, Jensen half on top of Jared and slowly working his hips while the muscles in Jared’s neck popped as he strained up to meet him.

Jeff lightly touched Jensen’s side. “Changed your mind, huh?”

“Uh…” Jensen flushed pink almost instantly and climbed off of Jared. Jeff’s hand fell away but Jensen reached for it and tangled their fingers over Jared’s stomach. “I guess living through a condition 1 storm makes you aware of what you have.” He paused. “And what you could have. I like you. Both of you.”

“Thank god for that,” Jared said drily. “Or this would be pretty awkward.” He was halfway undressed by the time he’d finished speaking and shed the rest of his clothes just as quickly, tugging impatiently on his stiff dick as he waited for Jensen and Jeff to catch up. As soon as Jensen was naked Jared pinned him down and they kissed again. It was wet and filthy, all teeth and tongues meeting between their mouths. Jeff wondered if they were putting on a show until Jared opened his eyes halfway through to glance over at him, smug.

Eventually, Jared broke it off to whisper, “Can I blow you?”

“Fuck.” Jensen threw a hand over his eyes. “If you want this to be over in about five seconds, sure.”

“Don’t worry,” Jeff said. “He’s good at drawing it out. Little tease.”

Jensen turned his head to kiss him, too, tasting of snow and Jared’s lingering sweetness. They made out lazily as Jared licked his way down Jensen’s chest. Jeff felt it the moment Jared took Jensen into his mouth; Jensen shuddered and dug his fingers into Jeff’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Jeff’s cock found the groove where Jensen’s leg joined his hip almost on its own, the glide along it soon slicked by precome. It bumped against Jared’s cheek once in a while, which turned Jeff on even more, knowing there was another man’s cock down Jared’s throat.

Together they brought Jensen to the edge twice before Jared pushed him over, letting Jensen’s cock slip out and stroking him through the last few spurts. Jensen reached out for Jeff with a feeble hand, but just that light touch was enough for Jeff to come, throwing his head back. Jared crawled back up to kiss Jeff, sharing the heady taste, and finally brought himself off, adding to the mess on Jensen’s stomach.

“Okay, gross.” Jensen looked down at himself as they caught their breaths. Jared was cramped between Jensen and the wall, Jeff’s ass was hanging half off the bed, but Jeff couldn’t have been more content.

Jared dragged a finger through their mixed come and stuck it in his mouth with a satisfied sound. Jensen’s horrified expression was likely mirrored on Jeff’s own face.

He had a feeling that there would be a couple of interesting months ahead of them.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're interested:
> 
> Jeff and Jared - and Jensen - work at the [**McMurdo Station**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McMurdo_Station) in Antarctica, about 1,360 km/850 miles north of the South Pole.
> 
> **EMC clothing** is Extreme Cold Weather clothing. I don't know if they make it Jared-sized.
> 
> They're watching [**The Thing from Another World**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Thing_from_Another_World) or possibly [**The Thing**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Thing_\(1982_film\)), both sci-fi horror movies taking place on polar stations (and based on the same novella). It is tradition to watch them at the Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station after the last plane has left before wintering-over.
> 
> One of the dormitories at the McMurdo Station is indeed called **Hotel California**.
> 
> Survival training, which everyone leaving the station has to take first, is colloquially called **Happy Camper School**. It's a two-day course and the night is spent outside in a tent or a snow trench. A [**Whiteout**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiteout_\(weather\)) is usually practiced by wearing a bucket on your head; however, I've read accounts of people who happend to experience the real deal.
> 
> There are three classes of weather conditions in Antarctica with **condition 1** being the most extreme. People are not allowed to leave their buildings during conditon 1 weather.
> 
> I have never been to Antarctica. But other people have or still are - and luckily, some are blogging about it. Thank you, anonymous people, you made researching for this story a lot of fun.


End file.
